


Onwards

by SylverInk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverInk/pseuds/SylverInk
Summary: Onwards.Teeth bared, hands loosely curled into fists.Onwards.Fierce battle cries, the bitter tang of iron in mouths.Onwards.Eyes bright, sight bound.Onwards.





	Onwards

My leg was raised, poised to take on the world.   
...and then it crashed down, drowning my heartbeats in thundering footsteps as we charged onwards towards the enemy.


End file.
